


You wear me out

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Boarding School, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frikey, Gay, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, School, School Uniforms, Sex, Slapping, Slash, Sneaking Around, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, asphyxia, gagged, gagged with tie, hands tied, not ok verse, rough, school boy - Freeform, school dorm, sex in school dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School boys will be school boys and play sex games they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wear me out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mikey Way and Frank Iero. they do not condone any behaviors is this fic and I mad this up not real fake.
> 
> Thank you to my co writer and beta

Frank waited until the middle of the night just after 1 AM to slip from his room in the dorm, still dressed in his dark blue blazer with the red trim. He straightened his red tie and smoothed down his dark slacks before tapping on Mikey's door. He often slipped into Mikey's room at night. The boarding school was strict and he knew if he was caught he'd be in a lot of trouble, so he moved around the school careful not to be seen. Lucky for him he was a small boy even for his 14 years, so it made it easier. The tall boy with sandy colored brown hair opened the door to him, grabbing him and pulling him inside by the tie. Lucky for them, Mikey's roommate had left last month and they had yet to fill the other bed with another student, so they had the room all to themselves. He did not speak as he dragged the boy who was four years younger over to the bed in the room by his tie. Frank went willingly, letting the other boy be in control. When they reached the bed, Mikey turned to face Frank smiling at him.

 

"Take your clothes off for me baby. And make it sexy." He says.

 

Frank begins to wiggle and move, grinding his body like a stripper as he removes his school uniform. He'd worn specifically because he knew seeing him in it turned Mikey on. Once he was down to his boxers, Mikey stopped him and removed them himself.  
"Get on the bed now." He ordered.  
Frank scrambled up onto the bed and Mikey picked up Franks discarded tie. He moved gripping Franks wrists, tying them together with the tie and used it to tie his hands securely to the metal bars of his bed frame. Once Frank was tightly secured in place, he ran his hands teasingly over the younger boys cock, making Frank shiver. He moved his hand up his belly to his chest, roughly pinching his nipples before moving up to caress his neck. He slides his fingers into Franks hair, wrapping his hand in it and pulling his head back roughly, making him arch his back at the pain in his scalp and whimper.  
He leans in, licking a stripe up the side of his neck 'til he reaches Franks ear lobe. He places his lips just barely against the younger boys ear and whispers.  
"I am going to do filthy things to that hot tight ass of yours with my cock. I am going to make you scream and beg until you explode." He says smirking, and licks his full pink lips like a hungry wolf.  
He moves over to his wardrobe cabinet, opening the door. He pulls out a red and blue tie and then one of his own red ones before he moved over to the bed, looming over Frank. He took the red and blue tie and used it to tie Franks mouth where he can't make too much noise. When he's satisfied, he moves to undress himself. Once his boxers hit the floor he takes his own cock in his hand, stroking himself until he's rock hard and leaking.  
He opens the bedside table and takes out a tube filled with slick lube, and moves onto the bed between Franks legs. He shoves his legs apart with his knees until they're as wide as young Frank can spread them. He uncaps the lube squirting the gel onto his fingers, spreading it around before roughly ramming two fingers up into Franks waiting hole. Frank jerks against the bed violently at the intrusion, pulling at the bindings on his wrists, making Mikey smirk at him.  
"Oh did that hurt baby?" Mikey coos.  
Frank nods and his cock start to leak even more from the slit and he moans into the tie. Mikey slams his fingers brutally into Frank several more times, making him cry out into the tie in his mouth. Mikey slaps him hard across the face and scolds him.  
"You're making too much noise. Keep it down."  
Franks eyes water at the sting in his cheek, but his cock aches for more and Mikey knows how much he gets off on being treated so roughly.  
"Jush fug meh!" He mumbled into the tie.  
Mikey did not wait for him to beg. He instead grabbed Franks legs, pushing them up over his shoulders and pressed the large swollen head of his cock against Franks flexing opening. He forces the head inside of the tight ring of muscle that's been begging for him. Without any warning he slams his hips forward, impaling Frank until he was balls deep inside him, drawing a long loud moan even though it's partially muted by the tie.  
Mikey swiftly started rocking his hips in and out of the boys taut body, making his cock throb in pleasure of the tight heat.  
"Fuck baby, your hole is so warm and good. I'm going to cum all inside your hot sexy hole."  
He starts angling his hips until he finds the younger boys prostate, pounding deep into it.  
"Peash." Frank chokes into the tie.  
This only serves to make Mikey smirk and slam into him harder. Mikey grabs the third tie wrapping it around Franks throat, tightening it until Frank starts to jerk and struggle with the tie on his hands so he can make Mikey stop choking him. His eyes are bulging, his face is reddening, his eyes are watering and his entire body is rigid with fear. When suddenly Mikey reaches out to grip his cock, stroking it at the pace of his hips are slamming into the young boy. The moment Frank starts to feel light headed enough he might faint, Mikey releases the tie and breath suddenly rushes back into him and makes him cum hard. His tight ass hole gripping onto Mikey's cock which is still filling him repeatedly. Mikey keeps pounding into him as he cums thick ropes of sticky white seed until his body is fully empty, but Mikey doesn't stop. He keeps slamming into the boys' tightness, driving himself to the edge when he violently thrusts deep into the boy beneath him and cums, flooding his hot body with his seed. His cock slides from the tight opening he had plugged and lets the cum ooze out, leaking down the boys balls and onto the bed.  
He reaches up, removing the tie from Franks mouth and then releasing his hands.  
Frank is panting, desperately trying to catch his breath and both of them are sticky with sweat.  
"You were rough enough you fucker." Frank snaps  
"You came didn't you?" Mikey says smirking and leans in to kiss him.  
"Shut up fucker." Frank says smiling and pulls mikey down on the bed with him, wrapping him up in his arms.  
"Mikey, baby..." He says almost whiny.  
"Yes Frankie?" he says breathily, kissing his full lips once more.  
"Do you love me?" He ask unsurely.  
"More than breathing." He answers.  
"Good. I love you too" he says, settling down next to Mikey with his head resting on the other boys bare chest.  
"Frank, you've gotta go. If you fall asleep in my dorm and not your own we'll get caught.  
"I know" Frank whines but pulls himself up, getting dressed.  
He slips into his clothing tiredly, wishing he could stay in Mikey's arms.  
He leans in, kissing Mikey one last time. Then he slips out of the room walking back to his own dorm, smiling all the way.


End file.
